Contract
Description Contract If the target is another species, you can propose a contract. The target you contract with will 'awaken' strengthened racial characteristics. You will acquire some of the racial traits of the contracted target. You can't destroy a contract once it is made. However, the other person can destroy the contract at any time and the racial trait you acquired will disappear. In addition, the contract will be cancelled if the target dies and the racial trait you acquired will disappear. In both cases, the contract count can't be recovered. System Message - Grid (Contractee Hao)Chapter 1034 Different Species' King title effect is activated. title effect of Different Species' King is limited to three uses. Are you sure you want to use it? player 'Hao' is the target of the contract. ...... .... .... target has accepted the contract! will randomly acquire of the half draconian's characteristics as a contract reward! with your amazing luck! You have received the top trait of the draconian 'Dragon Wings'! System Message - Contracted Player 'Hao' Different Species' King, player 'Grid' has proposed to share the 'oath that transcends species' with you who is a half draconian. king who proved his qualifications as king to all different species can only contract with three people. Your status will rise if you contract with 'Grid.' increase in status will awaken and strengthen the half draconian traits. of the traits of a half draconian will awaken in 'Grid' who is the subject of the contract. can destroy the contract at any time. Once the contract is destroyed, 'Grid' will lose the characteristics of a half draconian. However, the awakening effect you experienced will remain unchanged. you like to accept the contract? .............................................. have accepted the contract of the Different Species' King, player 'Grid.' increase in status will awaken the half draconian traits. dragon scales, dragon’s breath and dragon wings are strengthened. dragon’s blood has become thicker. The level of Draconian Transformation has increased from 2 to 3. Transformation’s increase in strength, agility, health, and resistance has risen from 15% to 20%. The fire ability and regeneration ability has strengthened. Your flying ability is more stable. your skills are still lacking. have become a bridge between 'Grid' and the half draconians. As long as the contract is maintained, the militancy of the half draconians will be somewhat tempered against Grid. System Message - Grid (Contractee Teruchan)Chapter 1100 orc lord ‘Teruchan’ has been designated as the target of the contract. It is suggested that the ‘Oath of Affection that Transcends Race’ is shared with the target. the target accepts the contract, the status of the target is increased and all characteristics are strengthened. You will also gain some of the characteristics of the twilight orcs. target can terminate the contract at any time. If the target breaks the contract, the twilight orc characteristics you gained will be lost. ...... ......... ..... target has accepted the contract! will randomly acquire one of the twilight orc’s characteristics as a contract reward! with your amazing luck! Your ‘stamina’ stat coefficient is increased by 1.8 times! health growth increase per one point of stamina has increased from 30 to 54! defense bonus per one point of stamina has increased from 1.2 to 2.1! with Orc Lord Teruchan has risen by 20. Category:Skills